Revenge
by vane84
Summary: Et si l'équipe de Jane avait réussi à trouver la trace de Roman à la fin de l'épisode 3x19 ?
1. Chapter 1

_**La fin de cette saison ne m'ayant pas vraiment plu, j'ai décidé de la terminer à ma façon. L'histoire se situe à la fin de l'épisode 3x19. L'équipe ne revient pas au QG après l'explosion du dispositif de Ganzman.**_

_**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai mis un moment à me décider à poster cette fic, sachant qu'il y aurait forcément peu de lecteurs mais bon, elle est écrite alors autant la poster !**_

* * *

**Woodstock, Etat de New York**

Kurt, Tasha et Jane avaient supervisé la récupération de l'arme sonique de Ganzman. Même si elle était réduite en pièces, elle ne devait pas rester sans surveillance et c'était pour cette raison que l'équipe devait sécuriser l'entrepôt. Jane était frustrée d'avoir laissé son frère s'enfuir et Weller s'en était aperçu. Il lui amena alors une tasse de café dans l'idée de l'apaiser :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _dit-il en lui donnant la tasse._

\- Je le tenais et j'ai tiré mais mon arme s'est enrayée.

\- Heureusement, _répondit-il alors qu'elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas sa réponse_. Jane, en dépit de ce qu'il nous a fait, c'est ton frère et le tuer ne fera que te hanter. Il doit être arrêté et jugé pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je… tu dois avoir raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison !_ ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Maintenant qu'il a changé de camp, je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Il est devenu incontrôlable.

\- Pourquoi, il ne l'était pas déjà avant ?

\- Il est persuadé qu'il a enfin trouvé sa famille. T'ai-je déjà dit qu'il était très protecteur ?_ dit-elle un sourire en coin_.

\- Je l'ai bien compris ça !

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il est imprévisible et dangereux.

\- Oui mais tu as quelque chose que lui n'a pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une équipe ! _ajouta-t-il en souriant_. On a fini ici, il est temps de rentrer, _finit-il en l'embrassant_.

Tous les deux rejoignirent Tasha dans la voiture et s'apprêtèrent à repartir quand Patterson les appela. Weller décrocha :

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! _hurla Patterson_.

\- Ok, je crois que je viens de perdre l'ouïe de mon oreille droite. Attends, _dit-il en mettant le haut-parleur_. Vas-y, comme ça je ne serais pas le seul à devenir sourd.

\- Que se passe-t-il Patterson ? _demanda Jane_.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! _répéta-t-elle avec le même entrain_.

\- Roman ? _interrogea Jane_.

\- Oui !

\- Comment as-tu fait ? _dit Tasha_.

\- Sachant qu'il était venu à l'usine, j'ai lancé une recherche faciale sur toutes les caméras environnantes et il a été repéré dans une station-service à proximité de votre position ! J'ai récupéré son immatriculation et il s'agit d'une voiture de location. Bien sûr, elle est équipée d'un GPS et d'un moyen de géolocalisation. Je viens d'obtenir sa localisation.

\- Où est-il ? _continua Kurt_.

\- Vous n'allez pas le croire !

\- Patterson ! _insista Jane_.

\- Oneonta !

Tous se regardèrent puis Weller écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur.

* * *

**Bed &breakfast**

**Oneonta, Etat de New York**

Après leurs ébats amoureux, Roman et Blake s'étaient endormis. Malheureusement, seulement deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme fut réveillé par une de ses douloureuses migraines. Il s'assit dans le lit, regarda sa bien-aimée puis resta un instant à la contempler afin de s'assurer qu'elle dormait profondément. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain, récupéra un verre d'eau puis revint dans la chambre. Il prit sa boite d'antidouleurs et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, face au lit puis il avala le médicament, pestant contre cette douleur lancinante qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il attendit un instant que la souffrance passe tout en observant à nouveau la jeune femme. Ses sentiments étaient tellement mitigés que cela lui rongeait le cerveau ! D'un côté, il était un homme comblé grâce à Blake et la reconnaissance de Crawford. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien dans cette famille qui ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir. Et d'un autre, il y avait son amour pour sa sœur qui restait infini malgré les trahisons et les désaccords. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin et que sa sœur ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas, ce qui s'était passé ce soir en était la preuve ! Si son arme ne s'était pas enrayée, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Tous ces sentiments se chamboulaient dans sa tête et il finit par se demander s'il avait bien fait de retourner sa veste. Certes, il avait fini par obtenir une famille, une vraie, mais à quel prix ? Sans oublier que tout avait commencé sur la base d'un mensonge, celui de sa propre identité ! Il vivait avec une véritable épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête mais après tout, n'avait-il pas aussi droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Pourquoi Rémi, enfin Jane, y aurait droit et pas lui ? La vision de Crawford correspondait avec l'idée qu'il se faisait du monde mais il ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable cet homme. S'il restait, c'était principalement pour Blake, son rayon de soleil, la seule femme qu'il ait véritablement aimé dans sa vie, la seule avec laquelle il serait prêt à fonder une famille, pour qui il pourrait tout abandonner. Le fait d'aimer était nouveau pour lui mais c'était un sentiment qui n'était pas désagréable néanmoins, en y réfléchissant, cela suffisait-il pour abandonner sa mission ? Il continua de l'observer quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux :

\- Que fais-tu ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- J'admire la vue, _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Une migraine ? _continua-t-elle, voyant la boite de médicament sur le bureau, à côté du verre d'eau_.

\- C'est passé, _mentit-il en la rejoignant dans le lit_.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux depuis que tu es réveillée, _assura-t-il avec malice_.

\- Mon amour, tu te mets trop de pression sur les épaules. Demain je parlerai à mon père…

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je gère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- Moi non plus. Je t'aime.

Ces mots comblèrent la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son amant puis l'embrassa. Ils s'apprêtèrent à repartir dans des moments intimes quand Roman entendit le bruit significatif d'une voiture freinant sèchement. Tous ses sens en alerte, il se sépara à contre cœur de sa bien-aimée pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il identifia aussitôt Weller, l'agent latina et sa sœur.

\- Et merde ! Habille-toi, vite ! _dit-il_. Le FBI est là, on doit partir.

\- Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas après nous ?

\- Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable. Dépêche-toi, on doit partir, et tout de suite.

Tandis qu'elle suivait à la lettre la demande de son homme, ce dernier enfila un pantalon, un pull, un manteau et des chaussures. Il prit un sac dans lequel il mit une bouteille d'eau, un GPS et une lampe torche. Il prit son arme qu'il rangea dans son dos, contre la ceinture de son pantalon et vit que Blake était prête alors il prit les clés de la voiture, lui attrapa la main puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils allaient se diriger vers la sortie quand Roman entendit la voix de Weller en bas de l'escalier. Il retint donc silencieusement la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers un escalier de secours. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas encerclés. En effet, Roman pensa que l'équipe était intervenue dans l'urgence, jouant la carte de l'effet de surprise et de ce fait, ne pouvaient pas surveiller tous les accès. Pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches, Blake admirait Tom, l'observant gérer la situation sans faillir et avec sang-froid, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking quand des voitures de la police locale arrivèrent en trombe, en renfort. Roman grogna, frustré de s'être fait avoir. Il devait tout de même reconnaître que l'équipe était douée et il allait devoir trouver une solution de repli, et vite ! Le parking étant bloqué, il ne leur restait plus qu'à partir à pied. Ils devraient marcher quelques kilomètres pensant ainsi qu'ils ne les retrouveraient pas dans le noir, au beau milieu de la forêt. Il l'entraîna alors vers les sentiers qui jouxtaient la propriété quand il trouva comment échapper à l'équipe plus rapidement.

* * *

Quelques instants auparavant, l'équipe arriva sur le parking du bed & breakfast. Tous descendirent et se rendirent directement à l'accueil en remarquant au passage la voiture louée par le frère de Jane, leur confirmant ainsi sa présence. Le gérant leur laissa accès au registre et ils purent, par chance, constater que les seuls arrivants de la journée correspondaient trait pour trait à Roman et Blake d'après la description du maître des lieux. Ils récupérèrent le numéro de chambre et s'y précipitèrent en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, chacun respira profondément, sachant que les choses pouvaient mal tourner mais quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle était vide malgré quelques affaires laissées çà et là, un peu partout dans la pièce. Chacun pesta quand Weller regarda instinctivement par la fenêtre et les aperçut en train de partir en direction de la forêt. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et partit à leur poursuite, suivit par ses collègues. En sortant du bâtiment, Jane distingua clairement son frère accompagné de Blake. Spontanément, elle l'appela.

* * *

Roman sourit car après tout, le sort ne s'acharnait peut-être pas sur eux ! Il avait repéré un quad qui ne demandait qu'à les aider ! Il monta avec Blake derrière lui quand il entendit son prénom. Il se retourna pour voir sa sœur à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Il dit donc à Blake de passer devant et d'avancer pendant qu'il s'occuperait des fédéraux. En premier lieu, elle se soucia de ce que « s'occuper des fédéraux » voulait dire puis, d'instinct, elle se mit devant et avança. Il sortit alors son arme et tira en direction de ses poursuivants mais l'équipe riposta rapidement, soutenue par les policiers locaux. Bientôt, les balles fusèrent autour de Roman cependant il resta imperturbable et continua à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'une balle le touche à l'épaule gauche. Il ne dit pourtant rien puisqu'ils étaient déjà en train de distancer les forces de l'ordre.

\- Et merde ! _dit Weller_. Ce n'est pas croyable !

\- Je suis sûre de l'avoir touché, _ajouta Tasha_.

\- Patterson, tu peux nous aider avec le satellite ? _demanda Jane_. Où mène le sentier qu'ils ont emprunté ?

\- Je ne vois que des arbres, _dit la jeune agent du FBI_. Mais d'après les infos que je trouve, ils devraient forcément retomber sur une route. Je vous envoie les coordonnées.

\- On y va, on arrivera peut-être à les devancer, _termina Kurt._


	2. Chapter 2

**_merci à Zumkalt pour sa review_**

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à travers bois, le quad traversa une route puis s'arrêta quelques mètres plus bas. Blake pesta quand elle comprit que l'engin n'avait plus de carburant. Elle descendit puis s'aperçut que son amant ne bougeait pas et qu'il était resté dans la même position, face vers l'arrière. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il avait du sang sur ses vêtements au niveau de l'épaule gauche.

\- Oh mon dieu Tom ! Tu es blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu peux bouger ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit-il, le sourire forcé_.

La jeune femme n'était vraiment pas rassurée de le voir dans cet état. Elle le vit tenter de se lever mais elle le rattrapa de peu avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, dos contre un arbre.

\- Tu vas respirer une minute, _dit-elle_.

\- Blake, on n'a pas le temps.

\- Et bien on va le prendre le temps, _répondit-elle, décidée_.

Roman ne sut que répondre sachant que le temps leur était compté mais il resta ébahi devant la détermination de sa bien-aimée. Elle prit le foulard qu'elle avait autour du cou et le plaça sur la plaie.

\- La balle n'est pas ressortie. Il faudrait l'enlever, _répliqua-t-elle_.

\- J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en premiers secours.

\- J'ai mon brevet de secourisme, je me suis dit que cela servirait forcément un jour.

\- Tu as eu raison, _répondit-il en grimaçant quand elle posa le foulard sur la blessure_. Mais là, on doit absolument y aller, _finit-il en se relevant_.

Il prit son sac et sortit le GPS, l'activa et regarda attentivement les nombreux sentiers qui les entouraient.

\- On va prendre ce chemin, _dit-il en le montrant du doigt_.

Blake acquiesça mais garda le silence. Elle n'était pas rassurée de l'état de son amant cependant elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans bouger. Elle le suivit alors de près, au cas où il aurait besoin de soutien car elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas ce rythme bien longtemps.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un SUV s'arrêta en trombe à côté du quad. L'équipe du FBI en descendit. Weller comprit rapidement que leur moyen de transport était à sec et pestait qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés à temps pour les arrêter. Au même moment, Jane regarda autour du quad et vit des traces de pas. Elle prévint immédiatement ses collègues et se mirent à les suivre. Après quelques instants, Jane s'arrêta car elle remarqua une couleur écarlate qui n'avait rien à faire sur un branchage.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que je l'avais touché, _ajouta Tasha_.

\- Ils ne doivent pas avancer aussi vite que nous, _dit Kurt_.

\- Détrompe-toi, _répondit Jane_. Mon frère est bien plus résistant que tu ne le penses. Connaissant Shepherd, elle a dû nous apprendre à toujours avancer, même blessé.

\- Alors on va mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, _continua Weller_. Patterson, on avance en aveugle. Tu peux nous envoyer une carte des environs ?

\- Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! _dit la jeune femme aussi sec_.

Jane sortit son téléphone et consulta la carte IGN. Elle observa les chemins autour d'eux et comprit alors :

\- Je sais où ils vont.

\- Comment tu le sais ? _demanda Weller_.

\- C'est l'endroit où j'irais si j'étais lui.

* * *

Roman et Blake approchèrent d'un poste de secours pour randonneurs. Il était entretenu et ravitaillé par les gardes forestiers afin que tous ceux qui aient besoin d'aide y trouvent leur compte. Le jeune homme s'assit, en sueur et visiblement affaibli par sa blessure mais il ne se plaignit pas un instant. Pendant ce temps, Blake passait en revue chaque centimètre carré des lieux afin de trouver de quoi soigner son homme. Elle parvint à mettre la main sur une trousse de secours et l'ouvrit puis sourit, satisfaite de sa trouvaille. Elle revint vers lui et l'aida à retirer sa veste puis son pull qui était déjà gorgé de sang. Elle vit la plaie et grimaça mais elle remarqua que son amant ne disait rien, visiblement concentré sur sa douleur.

\- Tu ne dis rien, c'est censé me rassurer ou m'inquiéter ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Tu vas devoir retirer la balle et pour ça, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, _répondit-il en éludant le sujet._ Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Pour toi, oui, _affirma-t-elle, décidée_. Par contre, il y a de quoi te recoudre mais je n'ai pas de pince pour attraper la balle.

\- Tiens, _dit-il en sortant une pince multifonction qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche_. Tu vas ouvrir un peu plus la plaie avec le couteau et tu vas récupérer la balle.

Il la vit blêmir en observant la pince mais il décida de lui sourire et lui passa la main sur sa joue, la faisant ainsi sortir de sa stupeur puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme alors que je sais pertinemment que tu souffres le martyr ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois concentrée.

\- Tu ne penses donc jamais à toi ?

\- Je vais bien, mentit-il. Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle devait se mettre au travail. Roman s'allongea sur la table, retira sa ceinture et la mordit, s'apprêtant à souffrir encore plus qu'à présent. Blake se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui sourit puis elle se focalisa sur la plaie. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et ouvrit la blessure comme son amant lui avait dit de le faire. Ce dernier grogna mais ne bougea pas. Elle sentit qu'elle devait l'occuper pour qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à la douleur :

\- Comment ça se fait que tu supportes aussi bien la douleur ? _lui demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil tandis qu'il lâchait la ceinture_.

\- Ma… mère avait pour habitude de nous abandonner dans un endroit désert avec ma sœur, _dit-il, le souffle court_. Argh…

\- Je sais mon amour, je fais au plus vite, _répondit-elle en voyant les larmes tomber sur les joues du jeune homme_. Je vais retirer la balle maintenant, _ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole_. Que veux-tu dire, qu'elle vous abandonnait ?

\- Avec ma sœur, on se retrouvait seuls et on devait retrouver la civilisation… oh nom de…

\- Mais quel genre de mère aviez-vous ?

\- Le genre… qui nous a appris à survivre, _continua-t-il, essoufflé_. On a vécu l'enfer mais on s'en est toujours sorti. Oh, Blake… _soupira-t-il, souffrant horriblement_.

\- Voila, je l'ai ! _répondit-elle en sortant la balle_. Je vais te recoudre maintenant. C'est bientôt fini mon amour.

\- Ok, _dit-il douloureusement tout en souriant pour ne pas l'effrayer_.

\- Et ta sœur, où est-elle actuellement ?

Roman garda le silence quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre quant à tout lui révéler. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait parlé de leur mère et de sa sœur, une faiblesse qu'il mettait sur le compte de la douleur mais il n'était pas en position de force si jamais elle ne prenait pas bien la nouvelle. Une fois encore, le mensonge lui sauvait la mise :

\- Elle s'est engagée dans l'armée puis elle est partie à la guerre mais elle n'est jamais revenue.

\- Oh… je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas, _dit-elle en terminant de le recoudre_.

Troublée et surtout coupable de l'avoir en quelque sorte obligé à lui révéler ce qu'était devenue sa sœur, Blake se leva pour récupérer des bandages dans la trousse de secours. Quand elle se retourna, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec son compagnon.

\- Je veux tout partager avec toi, _dit-il, les yeux brumeux de fièvre_.

\- Merci mon amour, _dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues de son amant_. Oh mon Dieu, mais tu es brûlant ! _ajouta-t-elle en l'asseyant sur une chaise_.

\- Ce doit être infecté mais on ne peut pas rester ici. On finira bien par retrouver une ville.

Le changement de sujet rassura Roman. Il voulait tout lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas pour le moment cependant cela arriverait bientôt, il en avait la certitude, il voulait juste que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions, celles qu'il aurait choisi, tout du moins. Elle lui mit des compresses sur la plaie fraîchement recousue puis ils repartirent sans attendre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le FBI arriva en trombe dans la cabane. Jane découvrit les compresses pleines de sang et la balle qui venait visiblement d'être retirée de l'épaule de son frère. Elle ragea, sachant pertinemment qu'ils venaient de les louper de peu. Elle sortit et hurla le prénom de son frère, espérant une réaction de sa part et qu'il les permettrait de continuer la traque. Ce dernier se retourna en même temps que Blake :

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle hurle ce prénom. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Ils sont très proches de nous.

\- Tom, je veux la vérité, je vois que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Roman, la fièvre aidant, était à deux doigts de tout révéler à sa bien-aimée mais il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire juste à l'instant. Le FBI devait être à un kilomètre ou deux et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps. Il posa alors ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme :

\- Blake, je te demande de me faire confiance, il en va de notre survie à tous les deux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie, c'est vrai mais là, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit, tu comprends ?

\- Ça t'arrange bien…

\- Ecoute, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'on s'en sorte, ensemble. Alors tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Prends le GPS, _dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole_. Tu suis ce sentier et tu devrais retomber sur une route. Fais-toi ramener à la prochaine ville et prends le premier bus pour New York.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? _répondit-elle, choquée_.

\- Je vais brouiller les pistes pour que tu puisses t'échapper.

\- Mais tu es blessé, et comment vas-tu faire pour t'en sortir sans le GPS, et comment tu me retrouveras si tu t'en sors ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse.

\- Ma belle, je t'ai dit que j'ai appris à survivre dans des environnements hostiles, dirons-nous. Tu sais que je suis capable de m'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? _continua-t-il tandis qu'elle hochait la tête_. Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te retrouverai. Tu suis le sentier et fais attention à ne pas laisser de traces, _dit-il en prenant le visage de Blake dans ses mains_. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais passionnément, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tom Jakeman, _finit-elle en lui souriant_.

Dieu qu'elle le faisait craquer quand elle lui souriait de la sorte cependant il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui dise cela en l'appelant Roman Briggs ! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à éluder les inquiétudes de la jeune femme mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Il lui sourit donc à son tour et se détacha d'elle.

\- Vas-y et sois prudente.

\- Je veux tout savoir lorsqu'on se reverra, _ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton sérieux_.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle resta un court instant à l'observer puis elle partit, sans se retourner. Roman, de son côté, fit exprès de briser des branchages pour que le FBI suive sa piste et non celle de Blake.

* * *

Jane courait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle avait repéré où Roman était parti et elle comptait bien le rattraper sachant pertinemment qu'il était blessé et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien vite. Elle s'arrêta subitement et Kurt manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Les traces…

\- C'est par là, _dit-il en voyant les branchages cassés_.

\- C'est trop facile. En partant de la cabane j'ai eu du mal à trouver leurs traces et subitement, elles sont faciles à trouver, trop faciles même.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Si j'étais lui… je serais partie d'un côté, et elle de l'autre. Elle a dû partir à l'opposé. On doit se séparer.

\- Ok, ne perdons pas de temps !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Roman avait fini par retrouver une route. La fièvre lui brouilla légèrement la vue mais il fut assez lucide pour entendre les sirènes de police arriver. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre et les regarda passer. Les voitures semblaient repartirent vers la ville, ce qui le troubla car il trouva étonnant que Remi, enfin Jane, lâche l'affaire aussi facilement. Il vit ensuite une camionnette arriver. Il sortit de sa cachette et fit signe au conducteur qui s'arrêta. Roman expliqua qu'il avait été blessé alors qu'il chassait le cerf. Le chauffeur, voyant l'état du jeune homme, le fit immédiatement monter et le déposa à la première pharmacie qu'ils trouvèrent. Roman acheta tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se soigner et trouva une petite chambre de motel. Il avala les antibiotiques et les antidouleurs puis changea son pansement. Quand il vit la plaie, ce dernier sourit bêtement, fier du travail de sa moitié. Il s'allongea alors et s'apprêta à prendre son téléphone quand la fatigue le prit soudain et l'emmena dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'une heure était passée mais il n'avait plus de fièvre et se sentait prêt à repartir. Il appela alors Blake, espérant qu'elle avait retrouvé la route rapidement. Il entendait les tonalités jusqu'à ce qu'on décroche.

\- Mon amour, où es-tu, que je te vienne te chercher ?

\- Bonjour Roman, _dit une voix féminine_.

\- Jane, _répondit-il, résigné_. Comment va Blake ?

\- Elle va bien. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux.

\- Je te jure que si vous la touchez…

\- Roman, si Rémi était coutumière de ce genre de comportement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Cependant, je suis contente de voir que tu as des sentiments pour cette fille. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es toujours mon petit frère.

Roman ne répondit rien, surpris du comportement de sa sœur. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le haïsse et elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Connaissant sa sœur, le fait qu'elle ait essayé de le tuer la veille devait la tracasser cependant le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à plein régime, se forçant à ne pas prendre sa voiture tout de suite et attaquer de front le FBI.

\- Je voudrais lui parler.

\- Roman…

\- De toute façon vous allez tout lui dire alors tu peux m'accorder encore deux minutes ?

\- Très bien, _répondit-elle_. Un instant.

Roman avait le cœur qui battait vite, le moment tant attendu, celui où Blake apprendrait sa véritable identité, était arrivé mais pas de la manière dont il aurait voulu.

\- Allo ?

\- Blake, mon amour.

\- Tom, je suis désolée, ils ont réussi à me rattraper.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

\- Non, je vais bien.

\- Blake, écoute moi. Ils vont te dire des choses me concernant. La seule chose qui importe, c'est que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je te demande de bien retenir ça.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Je te retrouverai, je te le jure. Tu me repasses l'agent qui t'a donné le téléphone s'il te plait.

\- D'accord.

\- Allo ? _dit Jane_.

\- Tu nous as écoutés ?

\- Bien sûr… Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot !

\- Si elle va en prison, fais en sorte de la protéger. Elle n'est pas au courant des agissements de son père, crois-moi. Tu me le promets ?

\- Oh… très bien, _répondit-elle, surprise_. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Tu m'as remis sur le droit chemin, j'ai une mission et je vais la mener à bien.

\- Si tu parles de Crawford, laisse le FBI le gérer.

\- Au revoir Jane, _finit-il en raccrochant._

La jeune femme ragea de la réaction de son frère. Elle savait que Roman était doué mais Crawford était dangereux, encore plus maintenant que le FBI détenait sa fille puis elle repensa à la demande de son frère au sujet de Blake. Cela la rassura qu'il puisse tomber amoureux mais ça l'effraya aussi car elle savait que son frère ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour en finir. Elle savait qu'il en avait après Crawford et elle allait devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter avant lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à Zumkalt et aurorelacroix pour leur review**_

* * *

L'équipe de Jane avait décidé de ne pas interroger Blake tout de suite après son entretien avec Roman, réfléchissant à la meilleure tactique à prendre. Ils voulaient avant tout réussir à attraper Roman mais surtout Crawford et dorénavant, ils avaient la possibilité de le faire. Malgré ce que Roman avait avoué à Jane sur l'innocence de la jeune femme dans les affaires familiales, l'équipe ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

\- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas lui divulguer l'identité de Roman pour le moment, _commença Jane_.

\- Si on veut qu'elle soit de notre côté on doit lui dire pour qu'elle se sente trahie, _répondit Reade_.

\- Je pense pareil, ça lui donnera confiance en nous, _insista Zapata_.

\- Rappelez-vous que la priorité c'est Crawford, _ajouta Weller_.

\- C'est de la manipulation pure et simple, ce n'est pas ma façon de faire… La dernière fois, ça ne nous a pas réussis avec Roman. On doit tout lui balancer sur son père, _continua Jane_.

\- Je suis d'accord. De toute façon Roman est apparemment toujours après Crawford. Si on trouve l'un, on trouve l'autre, _dit Kurt_.

\- Très bien, pour le moment nous allons procéder de la sorte, _termina Reade_. Jane, Kurt, vous l'interrogez pour savoir si elle est impliquée auprès de Crawford, en ce qui me concerne, je ne prends pas les infos de Roman pour argent comptant.

Jane et Weller s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire quand l'agent s'aperçut que Jane semblait troublée. Il la retint alors par le bras dans le couloir avant d'entrer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Rien.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? _continua-t-il un sourire en coin_.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, c'est de la triche.

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau.

\- Roman m'a demandé de protéger Blake si elle venait à être incarcérée.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ton sociopathe de frère a un cœur ! Je suis choqué, _répondit-il, moqueur_.

\- Dans un sens ça me rassure. Cela veut dire qu'il est capable d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre mais ce qui m'effraie c'est qu'il vient de la perdre, il le sait.

\- Il a compris qu'on va lui avouer qui il est et donc, il a peur qu'elle se sente trahie par lui.

\- C'est ça et comme il est décidé à attraper Crawford pour une raison qu'on ignore, j'ai peur qu'il ne se lance à corps perdu dans cette « mission », comme il l'a appelée.

\- Roman est un grand garçon qui a appris à se débrouiller sans Shepherd.

\- Justement, il n'a plus rien à perdre. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, et vite.

\- Espérons que Blake nous aidera à le retrouver, _termina Weller en ouvrant la porte à Jane_.

* * *

Le lendemain, Roman avait beaucoup moins mal à son épaule. Il valait mieux car sa mission aujourd'hui était d'arrêter Crawford, il avait dans l'idée de l'échanger contre Blake. C'était à l'encontre de ses principes de faire un marché avec le FBI mais il comptait bien sur sa sœur pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Il allait devoir être malin pour arrêter Crawford car malgré son âge, il savait que cet homme était une force de la nature ne serait-ce que de par sa carrure mais il était tout autant capable des pires atrocités. Il entra alors dans le bureau du patriarche qui était assis à son bureau en train de signer des documents.

\- Tom ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles ni de Blake d'ailleurs. Où est-elle ? _demanda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes_.

\- Oh, euh elle est restée faire du shopping à New York.

\- Hum, hum, _continua-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de lui_. Ce qui est arrivé à Ganzman est très… fâcheux. Cela va provoquer un retard que je ne peux pas me permettre.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution.

\- Tu sais Tom, il y a quelque chose que je ne tolère pas, _ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant plus près_. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois.

Roman ne comprenait pas où Crawford voulait en venir mais il restait sur ses gardes. Crawford se tourna alors vers son bureau, se saisit du lourd presse papier et l'écrasa violemment sur la tempe gauche du jeune homme. Ce dernier tomba à terre, complètement étourdi par le choc. Crawford se mit alors accroupi devant lui :

\- Je ne tolère pas le mensonge et là, tu m'as menti sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, autrement dit, ma fille.

Roman ne l'avait pas vu venir et s'en voulait terriblement car cette erreur de débutant allait probablement lui être fatale. Toutes ces années d'endoctrinement et d'entraînement pour rien, tout ça parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde devant cet homme qu'il avait presque appris à aimer. Roman ne put continuer à s'en vouloir puisqu'il reçut un nouveau coup sur le front qui le fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Lorsque Roman se réveilla, sa tête lui fit un mal de chien. Il essaya de rassembler ses idées et voulut poser sa main sur sa tempe douloureuse mais il se rendit malheureusement compte qu'il avait des chaines autour des poignets et qu'il était suspendu à un crochet, la pointe de ses pieds touchant à peine le sol puis il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre froide. Les températures négatives commençaient d'ailleurs à se faire ressentir et il sentait tout son corps trembler. Il décida alors de ne pas paniquer et de regarder autour de lui pour trouver une solution afin de s'échapper. Il constata qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui, seulement une chaise en face, probablement celle de son interrogateur. Il regarda au-dessus de lui et vit que le crochet auquel il était suspendu était lui-même fixé sur une barre en fer. Il tenta alors de s'allonger les bras pour l'atteindre mais cela ne fit que réveiller les douleurs dans sa tête et son épaule qui s'était d'ailleurs remise à saigner. A cet instant, Roman vit Crawford entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir face à lui :

\- Tu m'excuses mais je me mets à l'aise. Je pense qu'on risque d'en avoir pour un bon moment.

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! _répondit le jeune homme, sans son accent australien ce qui fit immédiatement tiquer Crawford_.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Donc, tu n'es pas australien ?

\- Je suis beaucoup de choses mais en effet, je ne suis pas australien, _dit-il en souriant_.

\- Tu sais déjà que je ne tolère pas le mensonge, _continua-t-il en se levant devant Roman_. Mais ce qui m'énerve tout autant, c'est qu'on se foute de moi !

L'homme envoya alors un puissant uppercut dans les côtes de Roman qui contracta son corps sous la violence du coup. Cela lui coupa d'ailleurs la respiration une poignée de secondes, juste le temps pour son tortionnaire de se rasseoir.

\- Bien, maintenant tu as compris que je suis sérieux et que j'obtiendrais les informations que je veux de toi.

\- J'en doute.

\- Pour commencer, tu vas me dire où est Blake ?

\- Ca, je peux vous le dire : le FBI l'a arrêtée.

A cet instant, Roman vit le visage de Crawford se décomposer. Il se leva et frappa le jeune homme avec une rage incommensurable. Ce dernier encaissait les coups, il en avait malheureusement l'habitude puisque Shepherd les avait habitués à se torturer mutuellement afin de supporter au mieux la douleur dans ce genre de situation. De plus, il se rappelait les méthodes qu'il avait lui-même donné à Rémi afin de supporter les séances de tortures. Après plusieurs coups, toujours portés sur ses côtes, Crawford finit par se maîtriser et se rasseoir.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Qu'importe.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu vers moi ? Tu croyais que j'allais te taper sur l'épaule en te disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'on trouverait une solution ensemble ?

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant ! _répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Tu as un sacré culot, je dois te l'accorder mais ce n'est pas ça qui va te maintenir en vie. Qui es-tu ?

\- Ca aussi je peux te le dire : Roman Briggs.

Crawford observa le jeune homme. Il savait que s'il lui avait donné son identité, s'il s'agissait véritablement de son nom, cela ne l'aiderait pas à savoir ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

\- Tu dois être sacrément motivé quand même ! Te rapprocher de Blake pour arriver à m'atteindre, c'est un plan risqué mais cela semble calculé, en y réfléchissant. On peut feindre beaucoup d'émotion Roman, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu semblais croire en ma vision, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est toi qui m'intéresse ?

\- Pourquoi serais-tu revenu alors ? _dit-il devant un Roman visiblement démasqué_. Tu vois, je n'ai même pas besoin que tu me répondes, tes actes parlent pour toi.

\- Et les tiens, d'actes, est-ce qu'ils parlent pour toi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- En effet, j'ai cru en ta « vision ». J'ai cru en ton monde meilleur mais à la fin, tu es toujours un psychopathe tortionnaire !

Crawford se leva et donna un revers de poing en pleine mâchoire de Roman puis un violent coup dans le plexus qui fit horriblement souffrir le jeune homme. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche tandis que Crawford se rassit.

\- Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur Roman.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu ne m'en veux pas si j'ai un peu de mal à voir le verre à moitié plein ?

\- Tu trouves encore le moyen de faire de l'humour ! Comme Blake l'a dit, avant j'étais plus… virulent dirons-nous. En fait, si je t'avais rencontré vingt ans plus tôt, tu aurais probablement un bras arraché à l'heure où nous nous parlons !

\- J'en ai de la chance en effet ! _répondit-il en souriant, laissant apparaître ses dents ensanglantées_.

\- C'est vraiment du gâchis ! _continua-t-il en se levant et en cramponnant les cheveux de Roman pour lui tirer la tête en arrière_. C'est vraiment d'un homme de ta caste qu'il me faut ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu veuilles risquer ta vie pour m'atteindre ?

Roman ne voulait pas encore lâcher l'information, pas dans ces conditions. Il se contenta de regarder Crawford et de lui sourire avec autant d'arrogance qu'il le pouvait. Hank lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et ce dernier entendit un craquement significatif.

\- Ah, je crois que je viens de te casser une côte, ou deux ! Je ne reculerais devant rien pour obtenir des réponses.

Roman respirait maintenant bruyamment et douloureusement. Il commençait à souffrir des coups infligés par son tortionnaire mais il ne lâcherait rien. Il commençait à entendre les sons autour de lui de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

* * *

Weller et Jane avaient révélé toutes les manigances de Crawford à Blake. Elle avait tout d'abord été dans le déni le plus complet puis Zapata avait alors sorti toutes les preuves et suspicions accumulées au fil du temps sur cet homme et au fur et à mesure, Blake s'était complètement renfermée, ne laissant plus transparaitre la moindre émotion. Jane ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'une telle réaction à première vue puis elle comprit pourquoi Roman avait craqué pour cette fille : elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait, ce qui, finalement, allait compliquer la tâche de l'équipe. Zapata avait fini son compte rendu à leur prisonnière quand un subordonné ouvrit la porte et demanda à l'agent de venir. Elle laissa alors Blake avec les dossiers sur le bureau tandis que Jane et Kurt se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain :

\- Elle ne nous dira rien, _dit Jane_.

\- Elle est plus maligne qu'elle en a l'air, _continua-t-il_. Mais nous avons perdu notre seul atout pour arrêter Crawford.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, ça m'aurait étonné qu'une fille trahisse son père.

Pendant que le couple tentait de trouver une alternative à leur impasse, Blake survola des yeux les documents sur la table. Elle accusait le coup après toutes les révélations que lui avait faites le FBI mais dans un sens, rien ne l'étonnait. Elle savait déjà secrètement que son père avait trempé dans des affaires moralement discutables voire illégales mais elle ne s'en était jamais mêlée. Elle savait que son père l'avait préservé de toutes ces manigances mais elle était tout de même vexée que ni lui, ni Tom ne lui aient parlé car elle en était persuadée, Tom était de mèche dans les histoires de son père. Elle pensa alors à lui, plus inquiète que jamais. Elle l'avait laissé dans un sale état, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était capable de survivre sans problème. Pendant qu'elle pensait à son amant, elle vit sa photo sur une feuille qui dépassait d'un dossier que l'agent du FBI n'avait pas ouvert mais qui apparemment, faisait partie du dossier entier concernant son père. Elle le prit discrètement et l'ouvrit.

Pendant que Jane parlait avec Kurt, elle regarda Blake dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle lisait un document avec la photo de Roman. Sans attendre, elle sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière posa le document et la regarda, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de lire :

\- Blake ? demanda Jane. Vous allez bien ?

\- Alors il ne s'appelle même pas Tom Jakeman ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas censée tomber sur ce document, _dit-elle alors que Weller rentrait dans la pièce_.

\- Je veux tout savoir, _ajouta la jeune femme_.

\- Miss Crawford… _commença Weller_.

\- Je vous ai dit que je veux tout savoir ! Qui est Tom, ou Roman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Pourquoi il a menti sur son identité ?

Jane regarda Kurt, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient répondre à Blake et tout lui dire. Malheureusement, le mal était fait et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient que la jeune femme coopère. Ils s'assirent face à elle et Jane commença à lui raconter ce qu'ils savaient de Roman et de sa vendetta contre Crawford. Blake accusa le coup sans interrompre Jane et Weller une seule fois.

\- Vous semblez bien le connaître, _dit Blake à son interrogatrice_.

\- Je suis sa sœur, _avoua-t-elle_.

\- C'est pour ça que vous l'aviez appelé dans la forêt à deux reprises. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez engagée et que vous n'étiez jamais revenue.

\- Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort.

\- Alors je suis quoi, moi, pour lui ? Juste un moyen d'atteindre mon père ?

\- Je pense qu'il vous aime vraiment, _répondit Jane_.

\- Le fait qu'on vous ait arrêté l'a particulièrement contrarié, _continua Kurt_.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Il tient vraiment à vous.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous crois après tout ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Il m'a trahi, _répondit-elle avant de se murer dans le silence._


	4. Chapter 4

Roman émergea violemment de son inconscience : quelqu'un était en train de lui donner des claques pour le réveiller et cela porta ses fruits, aussi douloureux cela pouvait-il être. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, les diverses douleurs liées aux tortures dont il avait été sujet, se réveillèrent. Il aperçut alors un sbire de Crawford dire à son patron que leur prisonnier avait émergé. Il vit ensuite le sous-fifre partir et son tortionnaire se rapprocher.

\- La belle au bois dormant est revenue parmi nous !

\- Pour rien au monde je ne vous aurais fait faux bond ! _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Je n'obtiens pas les réponses à mes questions et cela commence prodigieusement à m'énerver ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Crawford attendit une poignée de secondes puis comprit que son prisonnier n'était toujours pas prêt à coopérer. Il sortit alors un couteau de son étui et le plaça sur le biceps de Roman. Ce dernier étant pendu par les bras, la tension dans son muscle était telle qu'il ne fallut pas beaucoup à Crawford pour entailler le bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier grogna de douleur.

\- Ca ne te motive toujours pas ? Soyons plus persuasif alors !

Crawford plaça la lame sur le flanc du jeune homme et la fit glisser suffisamment pour ouvrir une belle entaille. Cette fois-ci, Roman hurla.

\- Ah, j'entends enfin ta belle voix. Tu vas me répondre maintenant ? _demanda-t-il alors que Roman se mit à rire._ Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- Tu ne me briseras jamais ! Tu as payé des hommes pour m'entrainer à résister à la cruauté humaine ! J'ai eu un aperçu de ton vrai visage dans le désert lorsque tu as tué Victor mais là, je vois enfin le vrai Hank Crawford.

\- Oui mais comme Blake l'a dit, je me suis assagi ! _ajouta-t-il, ironiquement_.

\- Peu importe ce que tu feras, je ne dirai rien de plus.

\- Tout le monde a un point de rupture Roman. Je dois juste trouver le tien.

\- Amuse-toi bien alors car je ne lâcherai rien !

\- Je t'ai pourtant entendu hurler ! _répondit-t-il en souriant_.

\- Oh, ça tu veux dire, _continua-t-il en hurlant comme s'il avait une nouvelle fois été blessé._ C'est pour que tes sbires croient que tu me tortures.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu leur faire croire ça ?

\- Pour que je puisse me libérer tranquillement !

Roman se mit à nouveau à hurler comme s'il souffrait le martyr alors qu'en réalité, il utilisa toutes les forces qu'il avait pour attraper la barre au-dessus de lui. Cela lui permit de se décrocher et de retomber face à Crawford. Ce dernier, ne comptant pas se laisser faire, fonça sur Roman et lui donna quelques coups dans les côtes, déjà fragilisées par les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis ces dernières heures. Roman finit un genou à terre mais une montée d'adrénaline l'aida à se propulser contre Crawford, tel un rugbyman qui fonce dans une mêlée. Le vieil homme hurla et ils finirent tous les deux à terre. Soudain, les hommes de main de Crawford entrèrent mais Roman se saisit du révolver de son tortionnaire et tira sans pitié sur eux. Les deux hommes tombèrent, morts, deux balles dans le thorax. Roman se releva alors difficilement, tout en gardant Crawford en joug.

\- Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi je me suis rapproché de toi : je voulais que tu paies.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Ce que tu NOUS as fait, tu veux dire !

\- Nous ?

\- Ma sœur et moi.

\- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que j'avais payé des hommes pour t'apprendre la cruauté humaine.

\- En effet.

Crawford s'assit alors sur la chaise et regarda attentivement Roman. Soudain, cela lui parut comme une évidence :

\- Xander… _dit Crawford_. J'ai donc réussi après tout ce temps…

\- Réussi ? C'est tout ce que tu retiens de tout ça ? Tu as brisé nos vies ! Nous n'étions que des enfants et nous avons été traités comme les pires des ordures ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais la même chose qu'aujourd'hui, l'ordre et la paix dans le monde. Je ne m'y prenais simplement pas de la bonne façon.

\- Simplement ? _dit-il, outré_. Nous avons souffert d'une telle façon que je ne le souhaiterais à personne !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, crois-moi.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé malgré tout !

\- Mais j'ai pourtant réussi ! Tu es la preuve que cela est possible !

\- A quel prix ! Hein ? Celui de toute une vie ! La mienne !

\- Rejoins-moi, nous continuerons ma vision mais de la bonne façon cette fois-ci ! Et Blake sera à nos côtés !

\- J'ai failli te croire, j'ai voulu te croire... Comment un homme comme toi a pu mettre au monde une femme si douce et incroyable ?

\- Oh mon garçon, ne crois pas tout ce que tu vois. La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre ! Rappelle-toi de ça ! Même si tu aimes Blake, elle ne te pardonnera jamais de l'avoir trahie !

\- Je saurais trouver les mots parce que je l'aime.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage car une fois qu'on la trahit, tu ne pourras pas la récupérer, peu importe tout l'amour que tu lui portes ! Elle est tout ce que j'ai et je suis tout ce qu'elle a.

\- Tu vois, Hank, tu permets, que je t'appelle Hank ? Donc je disais, je crois que tu connais ta fille autant qu'elle te connaît, autrement dit, pas vraiment ! J'ai confiance en elle et je compte bien l'échanger contre toi. Je pense que le FBI ne va pas parlementer longtemps !

\- Je ne pourrirai pas en prison, crois-moi !

\- Ta belle avocate ne pourra pas faire grand-chose pour toi dans les planques secrètes de la CIA ! Il est temps que tu paies pour tes crimes !

\- Et quand est-ce que tu vas payer pour les tiens Roman ? Hum ? Si tu es tel que j'avais prévu que tu sois, tu es un sociopathe qui élimine sans le moindre regret, je me trompe ? Un bon petit soldat n'est-ce pas ? La roue tourne mon garçon, j'en suis la preuve et tu le seras tout autant d'ici peu !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, visiblement troublé par les paroles de Crawford. En y réfléchissant, il était tout autant cruel que lui, le nombre de cadavres qu'il avait laissé dans son sillage en était la preuve. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre en question, il n'en avait tout bonnement pas le temps ! Il avait un échange à faire et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait mais soudain, une migraine fulgurante le prit et il se tint la tête avec les mains. Crawford en profita pour se jeter sur lui et le frapper une nouvelle fois dans les côtes. Le jeune homme réagit rapidement malgré les douleurs et donna un coup de crosse sur la tempe gauche de son tortionnaire. Il respira alors lentement mais difficilement afin de reprendre ses esprits. La douleur l'assaillait de toute part mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il traîna Crawford jusqu'à sa voiture et l'emmena dans une de ses planques. Il pansa ses blessures puis appela Jane.

\- Salut soeurette.

\- Roman. Tu dois…

\- J'ai Crawford, _dit-il simplement_. Je veux l'échanger contre Blake.

\- Tu l'aimes tellement que tu serais prêt à faire un marché avec le FBI ?

\- Tout ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est d'en finir. Je veux que Crawford paie et le FBI va s'en occuper. Je ne pensais pas que cela se finirait de la sorte mais j'ai dû parer au plus rapide et c'est la seule solution.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu veuilles autant te venger de lui ?

\- Je te laisse le privilège de le découvrir mais en attendant, je veux l'échanger ! Blake n'a rien fait et bientôt je ne serai plus un problème pour toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je te rappelle dans cinq minutes, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

Jane était troublée des paroles de son frère mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là-dessus pour le moment car elle devait convaincre Reade de faire l'échange. Elle rejoignit l'équipe dans le labo de Patterson et leur expliqua la demande de son frère :

\- C'est un échange plus qu'honnête, _dit Jane_.

\- Et le principe de ne pas négocier avec les terroristes t'inspire quelque chose ? _répondit Reade_. C'est juste un des principes fondamentaux de notre pays !

\- Je comprends mais Blake n'est rien pour nous. Elle n'est même pas complice de son père puisqu'on n'a aucun moyen de le prouver ! _continua la jeune femme_.

\- Si nous faisons cet échange, nous avons peut-être le moyen d'arrêter Roman dans le processus, _ajouta Tasha_.

\- Roman est beaucoup de choses mais il est loin d'être novice, _dit Kurt_. Il va se préparer à toute éventualité.

\- Je ne le sens pas, insista Reade. Comment peux-tu encore lui faire confiance ? _demanda-t-il à Jane_.

\- Je connais mon frère et je le saurais s'il mentait. Sur ce coup je te demande de me faire confiance. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas d'autre opportunité d'attraper Crawford. Si Roman nous l'amène, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? _continua Jane_. Nous avons peu de temps et si je ne lui réponds pas lorsqu'il appellera, Roman disparaitra avec Crawford ! Mieux vaut le perdre seul que tous les deux !

\- Très bien, _finit Reade tandis que le téléphone de Jane se mit à sonner_.

\- Roman ? _dit-elle en mettant sur haut-parleur_.

\- Alors ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- C'est d'accord. Où veux-tu que ce soit conclu et quand ?

\- La gare routière de San Cristobal, Cuba, demain à 18 heures.

\- Nous devons conclure ce marché sur le sol américain, _tenta Reade_.

\- Monsieur le directeur adjoint, _intervint Roman_, c'est ça ou rien. Alors ?

\- Ok, _se résigna Reade_.

\- Ma sœur viendra avec Blake, sans arme, seule. On est d'accord ?

\- Très bien, _termina Reade_.

\- Roman ? _dit Jane en désactivant le haut-parleur et en s'éloignant des autres_. Je dois te parler de Blake.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je te jure que si vous lui avez fait du mal…

\- Même si nous avons nos différents, tu sais pertinemment que je ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal, d'accord ?

\- Ok, _dit-il, penaud_.

\- Je tenais juste à t'avertir que nous avons dû, malgré nous, l'informer de ton identité.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

\- Je te jure que nous n'en avions pas l'intention. Peu m'importe que tu me crois ou non ! Je voulais simplement te mettre en garde. Elle ne l'a pas bien pris, tu te doutes bien.

\- Tu tiens à annuler l'échange ?

\- Non mais je m'inquiète de sa réaction quand elle sera en face de toi.

\- Tu as perdu le droit de t'inquiéter pour moi le jour où tu as choisi le FBI.

\- Oh je t'en prie, arrête un instant ! Tout le mal que tu m'as fait ces dernières semaines ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué de tout ça ?

\- Si, _avoua-t-il dans un soupir_. Mais je ne peux pas me relâcher, surtout maintenant. Je vais te livrer Crawford et j'espère vraiment que tu vas le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait de mal dans sa vie. Promets-le-moi ?

\- Promis.

Jane raccrocha, pas vraiment rassurée de cet échange avec son frère. D'habitude, il avait cette rage en lui qu'elle pouvait entendre dans chaque syllabe qu'il disait mais là, elle le sentait fatigué de tout cela. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ignorait une information primordiale au sujet de Crawford, la raison pour laquelle Roman avait une telle haine envers cet homme. Elle rejoignit cependant l'équipe qui commençait à mettre au point leur stratégie :

\- On pourra dire ce qu'on veut de Roman, _commença Patterson_, mais il est malin ! Donner rendez-vous à Cuba alors que nos relations avec ce pays commencent tout juste à reprendre, c'est pas bête !

\- Comme vient de le souligner notre chère analyste, nos relations avec ce pays sont très fragiles. Nous ne pourrons pas entrer sur le sol cubain armés, _dit Reade_. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il des contacts là-bas à qui nous pourrons nous confier ?

\- J'en ai, _répondit Tasha_. Il pourra nous fournir des armes…

\- Nous devons absolument réfléchir à la manière dont nous allons gérer cela pour ne pas provoquer d'incident diplomatique, _commença Kurt_.

\- En ce qui me concerne, la question ne se pose pas puisque Roman ne veut pas que je porte d'arme, _ajouta Jane_.

\- Toi peut-être mais ce ne sera pas mon cas, _annonça Kurt_. Tasha, j'aurai besoin d'un fusil de sniper avec un silencieux comme ça s'il faut agir, ce sera en toute discrétion. Nous devrons agir vite, proprement mais en douceur pour passer inaperçus.

\- Tu pourras garder un œil sur nous ? _demanda Jane à Patterson_.

\- Je suis vexée que tu me poses la question !

\- Ok, on récapitule : Tasha et moi feront le relai sur place, _commença Reade_. Patterson tu seras nos yeux, Weller, le support armé et Jane, tu procèderas à l'échange. Préparez-vous, nous partons dans trente minutes.

Quelques instants plus tard dans les vestiaires, Kurt se rapprocha de Jane, visiblement la tête ailleurs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'a dit Roman ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il m'a dit mais la façon dont il l'a dit. Je l'ai senti presque au bout du rouleau alors que ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

\- Tout le monde a un point de rupture, y compris Roman.

\- Il m'a dit deux choses qui m'ont perturbée.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Tout d'abord, qu'il ne serait bientôt plus un problème pour moi.

\- Je pense simplement qu'après l'échange, il va disparaître. C'est difficile à croire mais je pense qu'il songe fortement à se retirer. C'est logique en tout cas s'il aime vraiment Blake.

\- Peut-être…

\- Et l'autre chose ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait comprendre ce que Crawford lui a fait.

\- Ce n'est qu'une énigme de plus ! On en est plus à une près !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Cela signifie qu'il lui a fait du mal mais comme nous avons été ensemble toute notre vie, je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il nous a fait à tous les deux.

\- Oui enfin vous avez été séparé à partir du moment où ils t'ont effacé la mémoire.

\- En effet mais à l'époque il avait la protection de Shepherd. Et puis la haine qu'il a envers cet homme est immense. Il lui en veut vraiment, comme une vieille rancune.

\- Jane, si tu as raison et que c'est quelque chose qu'il vous a fait à tous les deux, cela ne sert à rien de te triturer le cerveau. Tu finiras bien par l'apprendre.

\- Tu as probablement raison, _finit-elle, troublée_.

\- Allons-y.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avant dernier chapitre**_

_**Merci à audelie et zumkalt pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

Le moment fatidique était proche : chacun se trouvait à son poste et les civils étaient nombreux, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Roman avait choisi une heure de grande affluence afin de permettre cet échange sans que le FBI ne tente quelque chose de stupide. Blake accompagnait Jane malgré elle puisque quand Reade avait expliqué l'échange auquel ils allaient procéder, la jeune femme avait refusé mais ils avaient réussi à la convaincre en lui expliquant qu'ils voulaient récupérer Crawford en vie. La jeune femme était sceptique en premier lieu puis avait accepté de se rendre à l'échange. Elle était tout de même menottée, les mains devant elle, avec une veste par-dessus afin de les dissimuler. Weller était en position, dans le bâtiment d'en face. Le mouvement de la foule était permanent et si jamais il devait tirer, sa marge d'erreur serait infime mais il protègerait Jane coute que coute.

Roman, de son côté, tenait Crawford proche de lui. Ce dernier avait essayé de s'échapper et avait promis à Roman qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester tranquille, qu'il n'aurait pas un seul instant de répit tant qu'il serait encore en vie. Roman se fichait bien de ces menaces, il avait appris à disparaître et c'était exactement ce qu'il ferait dès qu'il aurait récupéré Blake. Il allait devoir bien peser ses mots car il savait qu'elle connaissait dorénavant son identité mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit propice pour une explication ou pire, une dispute ! Au cas où, il avait emmené avec lui un léger tranquillisant qui lui permettrait d'emmener sa dulcinée loin de tous les fédéraux. Il sourit, ravi de voir le peuple devant la gare routière, ce qui allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche, puis il les aperçut : sa sœur et Blake étaient là, comme convenu. Instinctivement, il regarda autour de lui toutefois il ne vit aucun autre membre de l'équipe de Jane mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils les observaient. Il avança donc et finit par se retrouver devant Jane et Blake.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda le jeune homme à Blake_.

\- Oui, Roman.

Le visage du jeune homme qui, jusqu'à présent, rayonnait de retrouver sa bienaimée, se figea. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas accueillante mais ça lui faisait mal car il aimait cette femme. Jane, voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son frère, tenta de changer de sujet.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? _demanda-t-elle à Roman en voyant son visage tuméfié_.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le lui ai rendu. Bon, procédons à l'échange et tout le monde sera content.

Blake se rapprocha de Roman et finit par le prendre dans ses bras tandis que Crawford ne bougeait pas.

\- Il y a un problème, _dit Kurt_. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

Jane se rapprocha alors quand elle s'aperçut que Blake s'était saisie de l'arme que Roman portait dans son dos et qu'elle le pointait contre son ventre. Elle restait collée au jeune homme, ce qui passa donc inaperçu auprès de la foule qui leur tournait autour. Jane s'arrêta alors qu'elle était à un mètre d'eux et qu'elle voyait parfaitement ce que faisait Blake.

\- Elle est armée, _dit Jane afin que tous soient au courant de la situation_. Elle a une arme pointée sur Roman.

\- Je l'ai dans mon viseur, _répondit Kurt_.

\- Blake ? _demanda Roman_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu t'es servi de moi pour atteindre mon père. Tu m'as trahi.

\- Blake… _commença Jane_.

\- C'est vrai, enfin c'était le cas au début, _avoua Roman_. Mais rapidement, tu m'as montré qu'on pouvait aimer et être aimé. J'avais toujours cette haine en moi, que j'ai depuis malheureusement trop longtemps mais ta douceur, ta bienveillance, ton amour, m'ont fait comprendre que tu étais mon âme sœur. Tu as le don de m'apaiser depuis tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Je t'aime Blake, peu importe que je sois Tom ou Roman, je suis le même homme et mon amour est infini et sans faille.

\- Pourquoi mon père ?

\- Je pense que nos chers amis du FBI t'ont expliqué en long, en large et en travers ce qu'a fait ton père au fil du temps.

\- Et toi tu n'as rien fait peut-être ? _continua-t-elle_.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai fait des choses horribles, parce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à faire autre chose, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te retrouver, pour qu'on recommence à zéro, ensemble, ailleurs, loin de tout le monde, du FBI, de ton père, de mes démons. Alors maintenant, je te le demande : tu vas tirer oui ou non ? Dans tous les cas, je ne bougerai pas et je ne t'en voudrai pas… Parce que je t'aime.

A cet instant, Roman vit le doute dans les yeux de sa bienaimée. Il sentit qu'elle n'appuyait plus le canon contre son ventre et qu'elle se séparait lentement de lui.

\- Je t'aime, _répéta-t-il simplement_. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer la vie sans toi.

La tension était palpable mais l'atmosphère commençait à se détendre, chacun comprenant que les mots de Roman étaient sincères. Blake allait devoir faire un choix mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'alternative. Elle aimait son père mais il s'était mis dans une situation dans laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis il y avait Tom, ou plutôt Roman, qui avait risqué de se faire arrêter par le FBI, tout ça pour la récupérer alors qu'il aurait très bien pu éliminer son père et disparaître.

\- Il s'est servi de toi pour m'atteindre, _ajouta Crawford_. Je t'aime ma chérie, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir. Je ne le permettrai pas !

Crawford se rapprocha alors de Blake et prit son arme puis tira à bout portant en plein thorax du jeune homme. La détonation provoqua la panique autour d'eux et tout le monde courait de part et d'autre. Roman se trouvait à terre, choqué mais conscient tandis que Jane tentait de désarmer Crawford. Tasha et Reade qui se trouvaient dans un camion à proximité, décidèrent de rejoindre leurs collègues mais la vague de panique des voyageurs se dispersant à tout va ne leur facilita pas la tâche et ils n'avancèrent pas aussi vite qu'ils le souhaitaient. Kurt, quant à lui, essayait de discerner ses cibles dans tout cet affolement. Il aperçut dans sa lunette que Crawford avait plaqué Jane contre un mur et lui broyait la gorge en la comprimant avec son avant-bras. Soudain, Kurt eut un angle d'attaque. Le laser était fixé sur le dos de Crawford. Il respira alors profondément et tira. Malheureusement, Blake, ayant vu le laser sur le corps de son père, s'interposa sans réfléchir et la balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula à côté de Roman alors que ce dernier hurla son nom et se traina jusqu'à elle. Elle était en train de suffoquer et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle vit Roman s'approcher et elle posa la main à l'endroit où son père lui avait tiré dessus pour constater que le jeune homme portait un gilet par balle. Elle sourit malgré la douleur pendant que Roman la prenait dans ses bras. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la gare à présent désertée par les voyageurs tandis que le jeune homme berçait tendrement sa bienaimée dans ses bras.

\- Non, _dit-il les larmes aux yeux_. Tu dois tenir le coup mon amour. Regarde-moi, reste avec moi ! Je t'aime tellement. Reste avec moi !

\- Je t'aime… Roman… _répondit-elle en fermant les yeux pour toujours_.

Roman la serra fort contre lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Jane se trouvait à côté, ayant finalement réussi à immobiliser Crawford. Elle pouvait ressentir toute la peine de son frère comme si c'était elle qui la vivait. Elle aurait tellement voulu prendre Roman dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage car Crawford, fou de rage de voir sa fille chérie inerte dans les bras de Roman, perdit tout contrôle et voulut se jeter sur le jeune homme. Jane tenta de le maitriser alors que Tasha et Reade arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la gare en renfort. Kurt n'avait malheureusement aucun moyen de venir en aide à Jane car ils bougeaient tellement qu'il aurait pu la blesser. Pendant ce temps, Roman embrassa Blake sur le front, se leva et partit en courant. Weller essaya de le traquer avec sa lunette longue portée afin que ses collègues le rattrapent mais il semblait bien connaître l'endroit et il disparut rapidement. Jane, Tasha et Reade finirent par enfin maitriser Crawford qui était une force de la nature lorsqu'il était hors de contrôle. Ce fut à ce moment que Jane s'aperçut que son frère s'était échappé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, de retour chez eux et tandis que Kurt était sous la douche, Jane était en train de déballer ses bagages. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, revoyant sans cesse le chagrin et le désespoir dans les yeux de son frère lorsque Blake s'était éteinte dans ses bras. Elle s'assit alors dans le lit, bouleversée et frustrée de ne pouvoir joindre son petit frère quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

\- Allo ? _dit-elle, fatiguée_.

\- A entendre ta voix, je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir fermé l'œil.

\- Roman, _souffla-t-elle, soulagée_. Je suis désolée…

\- Moi aussi. Elle était ma rédemption pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Elle a payé pour les atrocités que j'ai commises.

\- Non, elle s'est sacrifiée pour Crawford, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Peu importe maintenant, puisque je vais disparaître. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai créé une base de données qui vous donnera des infos sur les tatouages afin que mettiez fin une bonne fois pour toute à l'empire de Crawford.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à faire de ces tatouages ! Pourquoi veux-tu disparaître ? On va trouver une solution…

\- Soeurette, _dit-il en lui coupant la parole_. Je dois te dire quelque chose avant de disparaitre et tu dois savoir que rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? _demanda-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Alors voilà, _commença-t-il en soufflant comme pour se donner du courage_, j'ai une tumeur au cerveau, _dit-il soudainement._

\- Quoi ? _répondit-elle, choquée_. Non, c'est une erreur !

\- J'ai vu trois médecins et le diagnostic est toujours le même. Je voulais simplement faire payer Crawford avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Non, dis-moi où tu es et je viens tout de suite.

\- C'est fini Jane. Tu dois me laisser partir.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends !

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne le peut.

\- Je refuse de te laisser comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça ! Combien de temps il te reste ?

\- Inutile de t'énerver soeurette, je ne te dirai rien de plus.

A cet instant le frère et la sœur reçurent une notification sur leur portable. La tête de Roman avait apparemment été mise à prix, cela ne pouvait être que Crawford. Elle l'entendit sourire :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester seul, surtout maintenant !

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre.

\- Non, ne me laisse pas !

\- Adieu soeurette, _finit-il en raccrochant._

Au même instant, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à repartir au bureau quand il croisa le regard de Jane. Cette dernière laissa tomber son téléphone par terre et le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Cette dernière se laissa aller, pleurant un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle finit enfin par se calmer, elle expliqua la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son frère.

\- On doit aller au bureau, _dit-elle soudainement en se levant_. Patterson doit le retrouver, elle doit le retrouver !

\- Mon amour, tu sais très bien que si Roman veut disparaître, rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, surtout s'il est condamné, que ce soit par la maladie ou par le contrat qui vient d'être mis sur lui !

\- Ecoute, je vais appeler les autres afin de mettre toutes nos ressources pour retrouver Roman.

\- En dépit de ce qu'il nous a fait vivre, c'est mon frère, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, c'est viscéral !

\- Je sais. Calme-toi. Va te rafraichir et nous irons au bureau ensuite.

Jane n'avait pas perdu un instant et était ressortie dans la salle de bain en cinq minutes. Une fois dans le labo de Patterson, elle lui donna toutes les infos qu'elle avait et l'analyste se mit immédiatement à rechercher un moyen de mettre la main sur le frère de Jane. Elle passa une bonne heure, non-stop, devant ses moniteurs lorsqu'elle comprit malheureusement la triste vérité.

\- Jane, _commença Patterson_.

\- Dis-moi que tu peux le trouver, dis-le moi ! _insista-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Roman a vraiment mis le paquet cette fois, je n'ai aucun moyen de connaître sa localisation, je suis désolée Jane.

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça ! Il va mourir si on ne le retrouve pas.

\- Jane, _intervint Kurt_. Tu sais qu'elle a fait le maximum.

\- Je…

\- Viens, rentrons, _finit-il_.

Une fois à la maison, Kurt lui servit un verre de whisky puis le lui apporta alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé.

\- Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je l'aide ? _demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour toi.

\- Mais c'est mon frère !

\- Je sais ma belle.

Weller se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était furieuse que son frère disparaisse de la sorte mais secrètement, elle comprenait son geste puisqu'elle aurait agi exactement de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son homme tout en rêvant de son frère qui avait toujours été là pour elle.

* * *

**_alors voila, je voulais suivre la série quant au probleme de santé de roman mais le coup des effets mortels du zip, je n'achete pas du tout ! Jane en a eu beaucoup plus que son frère et n'a rien alors que lui est à un état avancé... Donc voila ma version ! Disons qu'elle est plus sensée à mon humble avis. Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette fic._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voici le dernier chapitre.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**_

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard, Jane était chez elle, préparant un gâteau pour Kurt qui était allé, pendant ce temps, faire des courses. Même si la cuisine n'était pas son fort, Jane faisait des efforts dans ce domaine et son compagnon faisait office de goûteur, bon gré mal gré. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles pour la jeune femme puisqu'elle continuait de rechercher son frère, sans relâche. Elle avait même demandé à Patterson de créer un algorithme qui serait capable de retrouver Roman parmi les listings de patients admis dans les hôpitaux du pays et correspondant à ses caractéristiques physiques ainsi qu'aux symptômes rentrant dans le cadre d'une tumeur au cerveau. Cette demande n'était pas très légale mais Weller avait fait valoir à ses responsables que le jeune homme était toujours un terroriste recherché sur le territoire américain cependant, ces investigations n'avaient rien donné. Jane avait épuisé le peu de contacts qu'elle possédait, sans succès. Après trois mois de recherches, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que si Roman ne voulait pas être trouvé, elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

Alors qu'elle mettait le gâteau au four, son téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'un sms avec une adresse qui se situait au bord du lac Hiawatha, dans le New Jersey mais ce qui la frappa était la signature de l'expéditeur du message : il s'agissait de Ian. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder ce message, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège puis elle réalisa que peu de personnes connaissaient la réelle identité de son frère. Elle arrêta le four, prit sa veste et partit sans attendre. Elle roula pendant près d'une heure, excitée à l'idée de revoir son frère en vie même si elle craignait que ce rendez-vous ne soit pas pour une simple réunion de famille ! En cours de route, elle prit tout de même le temps d'envoyer un message à Kurt pour l'avertir de sa position. Malgré qu'elle n'ait eu que sa messagerie, elle savait qu'il la rejoindrait forcément et ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, elle préférait couvrir ses arrières. Elle finit par arriver à l'adresse indiquée puis elle gara la voiture devant une grande maison isolée en bord du lac. Elle descendit de son véhicule et fut frappée par le silence qui y régnait. Elle comprenait déjà pourquoi son frère avait choisi cet endroit. Malgré ce sentiment de calme et de plénitude, elle prit son arme en main et entra dans la grande villa qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un chalet de montagne cosy. Elle remarqua que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et continua d'avancer prudemment. Elle observa que la maison avait un étage mais aussi une grande terrasse. La baie vitrée offrait un panorama incroyable sur le lac et elle distingua une forme humaine sur un transat à l'extérieur. Elle continua son avancée et finit par arriver sur la terrasse. Automatiquement, avant de se précipiter vers la forme qu'elle avait vue, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un endroit calme et paisible. Elle finit par se trouver devant le transat et constata que la forme en question était en réalité son frère, endormi. Elle l'observa attentivement et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il avait aussi laissé pousser sa barbe qui était aussi longue que les premiers jours où elle l'avait rencontré, ou tout du moins, de ce que sa mémoire lui permettait de se rappeler. Elle vit qu'il avait un plaid sur les genoux et qu'il avait tout de même une arme dans sa main droite bien qu'il dorme. Elle tira doucement le plaid pour le recouvrir entièrement quand il ouvrit les yeux. Instantanément, elle remarqua qu'il était pâle et fatigué. Ce dernier ne bougea d'ailleurs pas mais lui sourit tout de même :

\- Salut soeurette, tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne me lève pas ?

Jane ne répondit pas mais se mit à genoux et serra son frère dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, bien incapable de réagir. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis il s'assit difficilement, visiblement fébrile. Jane prit le plaid et le posa sur les épaules de Roman mais elle remarqua qu'il gardait l'arme dans sa main.

\- Tu as peur que je te ramène avec moi ? _dit-elle_.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas pour toi.

\- Pour qui alors ?

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je t'ai cherché partout, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé t'aider ?

\- A quoi bon, je ne voulais pas rester le peu de temps qu'il me restait en prison. Rémi, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. Cela t'aurait apporté plus de souci qu'autre chose.

\- Pour une fois, tu aurais pu penser à toi plutôt qu'à moi ! Il y avait certainement un traitement…

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché une solution, des traitements, même expérimentaux ? Il n'y avait pas de solution.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de vivre ça tout seul ! Je suis ta grande sœur, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi !

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait et puis, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Que je ne paie pour la souffrance que j'ai apportée autour de moi toute ma vie.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Même si une grande partie de ma mémoire a été effacée, je me rappelle que nous avons grandi trop vite, trop cruellement, sans amour sinon celui que nous nous portions l'un l'autre mais pour des gamins, ce n'était pas suffisant ! Nous avons tout fait pour survivre alors pourquoi tu paierais pour ça ?

\- Et que fais-tu du temps de Sandstorm ? De Crawford ? J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais. Tu sais, une fois Crawford m'a demandé quand est-ce que je paierais pour tout ça et bien le temps est venu. Cela a commencé avec la mort de Blake, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'ai décidé de disparaître, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une fâcheuse posture.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je n'aurais pas voulu me rendre au FBI et te connaissant, tu aurais voulu m'aider à tout prix. Tu aurais dû faire un choix et je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas. J'ai donc décidé de partir.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à tousser violemment et se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle. Jane ne savait pas comment l'aider et elle se rapprocha alors et lui passa la main dans le dos, comme pour l'apaiser puis attendit patiemment que son frère reprenne son souffle tout en l'entourant soigneusement avec le plaid.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné, plusieurs fois, _avoua-t-elle_.

Roman regarda alors sa sœur dans les yeux. Des larmes perlaient déjà sur ses joues et il constata qu'il en était de même pour sa sœur.

\- Et toi, _dit-il entre deux sanglots_. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

\- C'est déjà fait, petit frère.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur une joue de son frère et lui essuya ses larmes puis il lui sourit. Il profita de la chaleur de sa sœur, de son regard bienveillant qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

\- Merci d'être venue. Je ne voulais pas mourir seul et je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes, d'autant plus que ce matin, tu étais bien occupée.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Et bien c'est ce matin que tu as su si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? _dit-il en montrant le ventre de sa sœur qui commençait à s'arrondir_.

\- Mais… comment…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai disparu que je ne t'avais pas à l'œil.

\- C'est un garçon, _répondit-elle, fièrement_.

\- Un petit gars, _ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres_. Au moins, un de nous deux aura été heureux dans sa vie.

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle reçut un sms. Elle le lut puis regarda son frère :

\- C'est un message de Patterson. Crawford s'est échappé ce matin lors d'un transfert.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Patterson ! Je l'ai toujours bien aimé, elle est de loin la plus intelligente de ta fine équipe, mise à part toi bien sûr.

\- Mais, je… tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Oui.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas surpris… c'est parce que tu le savais déjà ?

\- En effet.

\- Tu savais qu'il me suivrait ?_ dit-elle, horrifiée, comprenant la manœuvre de son frère_.

Roman ne put répondre puisqu'ils entendirent derrière eux le bruit significatif d'une arme qu'on charge. Roman ferma les yeux, satisfait que son piège ait fonctionné. Le matin même, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il savait que Crawford ferait tout pour le trouver. Il avait alors décidé de régler la question une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'il ne soit trop tard puisque visiblement, le FBI n'avait pas su le garder enfermé ! Il savait que Crawford suivrait sa sœur et que ça le mènerait à lui, il avait juste accéléré les choses, se sachant condamné. Il savait qu'avec l'aide de Jane, ils pourraient le faire tomber.

\- Debout ! _dit Crawford._

\- Il ne peut pas, _répondit Jane_.

Crawford tira alors à leurs pieds. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix quand Jane aperçut l'arme que son frère tenait encore dans sa main. Ils échangèrent un regard qui leur suffit à comprendre que c'était ici leur seule chance de s'en sortir. Elle l'aida alors à se lever mais il garda précieusement le plaid sur ses épaules pour dissimuler son arme puis ils finirent par faire face à leur bourreau.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme dis-moi, Roman ?

\- On fait aller, _répondit-il nonchalamment_.

\- Laissez-le ! _dit Jane_.

\- Tu as obtenu ta vengeance, n'est-ce pas ? _continua Crawford, ignorant totalement ce que Jane venait de lui dire_. Mon unique enfant est morte à cause de toi.

\- Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne lui aurais fait le moindre mal ! Elle était l'amour de ma vie et elle est morte. Elle a payé pour tout ce que vous avez fait de mal !

\- Si tu veux parler de Xander, je ne regrette pas un instant ce que j'ai voulu faire et vous deux en êtes la preuve vivante, j'ai réussi !

En entendant ces paroles, Jane regarda son frère intensément. Pourquoi ce mot, « Xander », lui parlait ? Crawford s'aperçut de la confusion de Jane.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? _demanda-t-il_. Tu sais, pendant ces derniers mois en prison, j'ai fait des recherches sur vous. Autant je n'ai pas appris grand-chose sur Roman, autant j'ai eu pas mal d'informations à ton sujet. Je dois dire que je ne savais pas comment Shepherd gérait Sandstorm comme vous l'avez appelé, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils t'ont effacé la mémoire afin d'infiltrer le FBI. Rémi, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je m'appelle Jane.

\- Non, ça c'est le nom que tu veux retenir, pas qui tu es.

\- Et qui je suis d'après-vous, _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Une sociopathe, comme Roman ici présent. J'y ai mis tout mon temps, mon cœur et mon argent pour que ça en soit le cas.

\- Vous ?

\- Hank Crawford est celui qui a fondé et financé l'orphelinat où nous avons été retenus captif, _finit par avouer Roman_. Xander…

\- L'orphelinat ? _dit Jane alors que son frère acquiesça en hochant la tête_. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

\- Au début, je voulais simplement me venger et le faire souffrir et puis…

\- Tu as rencontré ma fille ? _dit Crawford_.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux. J'ai d'abord renoncé à le tuer, je me suis dit que la déchéance, la fin de son plan mondial et la prison seraient suffisant pour un homme comme lui.

\- Nous aurions pu continuer tout cela ensemble, avec Blake ! Tu étais prêt à me suivre et je t'aurais accueilli à bras ouvert !

\- Pour faire souffrir d'autres enfants ? C'était hors de question. Et puis Blake n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- Alors tu n'aurais pas dû la mêler à ça.

\- Je l'aimais. J'ai failli abandonner ma vengeance pour elle. Vous pouvez bien me tuer si ça vous chante…

\- Non ! _intervint Jane_. C'est à cause de lui si elle est morte, _ajouta-elle en regardant son jeune frère_. Ce sont vos affaires qui l'ont mêlé à tout ça, c'était une question de temps, voilà tout ! _termina-t-elle en faisant face à Crawford_.

\- Je la protégeais de ce monde ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû être là !

\- C'est pour vous protéger qu'elle s'est jetée devant vous ! C'est de votre faute ! _continua Jane_.

\- Non ! _hurla-t-il_.

Roman vit que Crawford commençait à perdre patience et Jane ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Leur assaillant risquait de devenir incontrôlable et Roman devait trouver une alternative.

\- Tuez-moi, _dit-il_. Je vais mourir de toute façon, que ce soit maintenant ou dans deux jours, c'est pareil.

\- Non, _répondit Jane, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Allez-y ! _cria-t-il_. Tuez-moi !

\- Roman, non !

\- Te tuer ? _répondit calmement Crawford, le sourire aux lèvres_. Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu es mourant. Non, je vais te faire ce que tu m'as fait… te retirer la seule chose à laquelle tu tiens.

Crawford, qui jusqu'ici pointait son arme sur Roman, pivota pour viser Jane. Ce fut cet instant que Roman choisit pour agir : il fit voler le plaid, sortit son arme et se positionna devant sa sœur tandis que deux coups de feu résonnèrent. Jane n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le silence régnait à nouveau dans cet endroit si calme de prime abord. Son frère se tenait dos à elle, debout, alors qu'elle regardait devant elle, juste à temps pour voir Crawford s'écrouler à terre, une balle entre les deux yeux. Jane sourit, heureuse que son frère ait éliminé Crawford puis elle se mit devant Roman et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Une tâche de sang était en train de se former sur le thorax de son frère. Ce dernier la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, quand il tomba, rattrapé de peu par sa sœur qui l'allongea par terre. Elle récupéra le plaid et le mit en boule puis l'appliqua sur la plaie, ce qui fit gémir son frère.

\- Je sais Roman, je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. N'essaie pas de parler.

\- Je… désolé.

\- Je sais petit frère. Tu dois rester avec moi, ok ?

\- On l'a eu, _dit-il en souriant malgré sa respiration laborieuse_.

\- Tu l'as eu, oui.

\- Tu dois me promettre…

\- Quoi Roman ?

\- D'être heureuse, _continua-t-il difficilement, la douleur visiblement de plus en plus présente_.

\- Non, je t'interdis de…

\- Tu vas être une maman géniale… Je le sais. Aime ton petit garçon avec tout ton cœur. Donne-lui l'amour qu'on n'a pas eu.

\- Je ne veux pas le faire sans toi, _dit-elle, en larmes_.

\- Ne pleure pas…

Tandis que Roman avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, Kurt arriva en courant pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux puis il s'approcha lentement, craignant de comprendre la situation : Roman était en train de mourir dans les bras de sa sœur. La fratrie le remarqua alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Le jeune homme le regarda :

\- Prends… soin d'eux.

\- Je le ferai.

Roman sourit, satisfait de la réponse de l'agent et se sentit partir mais sa sœur l'appela une dernière fois. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse.

\- Merci, _dit-il_.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- D'être là pour moi.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler quand elle s'aperçut que son frère s'était éteint. Elle le serra alors fort contre elle, laissant sortir toute la peine qu'elle avait en elle. Kurt se mit derrière elle et s'accroupit puis il posa sa main sur la nuque de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui tout en ne lâchant pas le corps de son frère.

\- Il est parti, _dit-elle entre deux sanglots_.

\- Je sais ma belle.

Il prit doucement le corps de Roman et le déposa par terre puis Jane se jeta dans ses bras où elle y déversa toute sa peine.

* * *

Six années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Roman. Jane avait mis au monde cinq mois après ce tragique évènement un beau petit garçon prénommé Jared. Ce petit être aida beaucoup Jane dans l'acceptation de la mort de son jeune frère. Même si Kurt avait été là, elle ressentait un vide indescriptible, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler et son bout de chou lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Dès lors, Jane avait décidé d'arrêter le terrain, elle avait dorénavant le statut de conseillère technique et tactique. Elle préparait les interventions avec Kurt et devenait ses yeux et ses oreilles lorsqu'il se trouvait sur place. Il l'appelait alors son « ange gardien ». Elle avait de ce fait toujours les yeux sur son homme et pouvait tout autant être là pour leur fils puisqu'elle avait des heures fixes, apportant ainsi la stabilité nécessaire à leur famille.

Un samedi matin, tandis que Kurt était parti courir, Jane était en train de ramasser le linge qui sortait de la machine pour l'étendre. Elle sortit dans le jardin pour le faire sécher et profita de cette douce brise qui lui frôlait le visage. Ils avaient acheté cette petite maison en banlieue deux ans plus tôt, sachant que cela serait mieux pour le bien être de leur fils. Ils avaient un peu plus de trajet pour aller au travail mais leur qualité de vie en était grandement améliorée. Elle sourit, se rappelant qu'elle rêvait de ce genre de vie lorsqu'elle était dans ce fichu orphelinat avec son frère. Elle se souvint qu'elle lui détaillait comment serait leur jardin, quels types de fleurs et de plantes seraient dissimulées çà et là. Elle lui disait qu'ils habiteraient soit dans la même maison, soit deux maisons l'une à côté de l'autre et chacun des deux enfants se contentaient de ce rêve puisque c'était tout ce qu'il leur était permis. Une douce mélancolie l'enveloppa à cet instant en repensant à son petit frère quand elle entendit du bruit venir de la maisonnette qui était dans leur jardin et leur servait de débarras. Ses sens en alerte, elle s'y dirigea, prête à l'attaque si nécessaire mais elle se radoucit aussitôt en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son petit homme qui regardait dans des boites où étaient rangés des documents de ses années au FBI. Elle s'approcha et vit que son fils regardait des photos prises à l'époque où Jane avait effacé la mémoire de son frère avec du ZIP. Elle se rappelait avoir pris quelques selfies et elle vit une photo qu'avait prise Patterson alors que frère et sœur semblaient concentrés sur une mission. Sur cette photo, la fratrie se regardait, comme s'ils élaboraient un plan en silence, rendant les paroles inutiles, étant connectés par la pensée. Ce qui la fit cependant réagir immédiatement fut la pièce que le petit Jared prit en main. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit sa mère et il se stoppa, prit en flagrant délit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Jared Ian Weller ? _demanda-t-elle_.

-Euh… bah je voulais apprendre des choses sur tonton Roman. Tu m'en parles mais je voulais voir si je trouvais quelque chose.

\- Dans mes affaires ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? _dit-elle, amusée qu'il ait été pris sur le fait_.

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était un homme bien, qu'il nous avait sauvés la vie.

\- Tu aurais pu simplement me demander.

\- Mais tu es malheureuse à chaque fois que tu en parles.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse mais le souvenir de sa mort m'est difficilement supportable en effet. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre à son sujet, je comprends que tu sois curieux, il l'était beaucoup lui aussi. Tu sais, ton oncle Roman a fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier mais il s'est racheté et puis c'était mon petit frère, alors je l'aimais, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. On s'est haït aussi, mais pas longtemps. C'est ça d'être frère et sœur, on s'aime, on se chamaille, mais on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Bientôt, tu connaitras ce sentiment aussi, _finit-elle en se frottant son ventre_ _arrondi._

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, quand ta petite sœur sera là, tu devras veiller sur elle, la protéger, tu auras une sacrée responsabilité. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Oui madame ! _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- Tu peux garder la pièce, c'est un porte-bonheur qui ne nous a jamais quitté Roman et moi.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui. Ton oncle aurait voulu que tu l'aies… Aller, papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer, file te préparer, on ira se balader après.

Le petit garçon enlaça sa mère et lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis resta un instant à la contempler. Jane en eu les frissons car elle vit à cet instant le même regard que Roman. Le petit homme partit en direction de la maison alors que Jane rangeait les affaires. Elle prit une photo de son frère et la posa contre son cœur, sachant qu'il serait toujours là, quelque part, pour veiller sur elle et sa famille.


End file.
